kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Reboot!
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the revival of Parado. Synopsis Parado has been defeated, and Emu has lost the ability to transform into Ex-Aid! Following Parado's annihilation, the other Riders team up in order to defeat Cronus. Brave, Snipe, Genm, and Lazer Turbo, all alternate the Hyper Muteki Gashat in order to counteract Cronus' Pause. Meanwhile, Emu was deep in thought. The fear of death that he felt at the moment of his extinction, even if he was a Bugster, he shared the same feeling as he did in that moment. Just then, Emu takes out the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast *''to be added'' Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Hyper Muteki **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Jet Combat **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Hyper Muteki **Para-DX ***Gear Holder ****Gashat Gear Dual *****Perfect Puzzle (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat), Knock Out Fighter (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual ***Mighty Brothers XX (in Gashacon Parabragun) **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level XX, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Muteki Mode **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, **Lazer Turbo ***Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Muteki Mode **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99, Puzzle Gamer Level 50 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat), Fighter Gamer Level 50 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Iron-Body (Fighter Gamer Level 50) **Cronus ***Invisible, Confusion (from Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50) **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Instigate, High-Jump, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Liquefaction, Dark, Sleep, Reflect, Fortune, Flatten, Balloon-Body, Gag, Fascination, Partner, Prediction, Halt, The End Errors *Muteki Gamer's head can be seen when Ex-Aid is in the Maximum Gamer during the transformation into Muteki Gamer. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.) **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger, Hyper Muteki **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 69 **'Gashatrophies in Ex-Aid's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This marks the return of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 from since episode 29, and Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 from episode 28. *This is the first time Emu transforms directly into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX. **It is impossible to go directly into the Level XX jingle because it goes into the Level X jingle before. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 運命のreboot! *Toei TV's official episode guide for 運命のreboot! References